


Guard and Glaive

by Wolfs_Cry



Series: Guard and Glaive [1]
Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Cry/pseuds/Wolfs_Cry
Summary: “Amicitia.”He inclines his head, unsure how to address her. He doesn’t know her name.She looks different—somewhat—from when he’s first seen her during training just now.She’s not in her Glaive uniform.“Black Mage.”Her lips are curved. “Altius,” she says. “The name’s Crowe Altius.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Amicitia.”

  
He stops in his tracks.

  
He stops drying his washed hair, hand dropping from the towel around his neck. He inclines his head, unsure how to address her. He doesn’t know her name.

  
She looks different—somewhat—from when he’s first seen her during training just now; her hair’s down and she’s wearing a loose t-shirt.

  
She’s not in her Glaive uniform.

  
He doesn’t want to block the locker room entrance, so he steps further away from it. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Black Mage.”

  
Her lips are curved. “Altius,” she says. “The name’s Crowe Altius.”

  
“Gladiolus Amicitia.” He instantly puts out a hand.

  
She grasps it—her handshake’s firm. “You’re a good fighter.”

  
He pulls back his hand, drawing himself fully upright. “No, you are. You wield magic very well.”

  
“But you hold your on, even without magic.” She crosses her arms, settling her weight on one leg. “Take that away, and what am I?”

  
“A soldier,” he says. “A soldier who’s seen war, lived and continues to fight for us. For Lucis.”

  
Even when most of them don’t have to. Not with all the mistreatment they’ve received. After all, they are fighting battles that aren’t their own.

  
She tilts her head, regarding him with a long look. And suddenly, “I like you.”

  
He opens his mouth, but no reply comes to mind.

  
Deep, rambunctious voices float out towards them as footfalls begin to get louder. Both of them turn to the racket that emerges at the locker room entrance.

  
“You showered quick today,” one of the Glaive says, towelling his hair. “Waited long?”

  
Crowe shakes her head. “All good, Lib.”

  
“C’mon then.” Lib nods at him, then looks back at Crowe. “Let’s go get lunch. Nyx is starving.”

  
She gives the Glaive beside Lib a look, before turning back to him. “Joining us at the mess hall, Amicitia?”

  
“Uh, no. I got plans.”

  
She nods, looking at him for a while. “Alright. See you ’round.”

  
Gladio nods in reply.

  
She turns to go.

  
The other Glaive who’d only watched him pats her on the back. He says something to her and they all laugh, leaving down the corridor.

  
So the Black Mage is Crowe.

  
Crowe Altius.

* * *

  
“How was it?”

   
Gladio closes his mouth and brings down his spoon. He looks round the Citadel cafeteria. “I doubt you’re talking ’bout the appetiser, right?”

  
Iggy sits back in his chair and nods. “Yes. How was training?”

  
“Ah, it’s okay.” He takes a sip of his stew. He darts his eyes up. Iggy’s giving him a look. He exhales. “None of the Glaive gave me a hard time—if that’s what you’re asking. I mean, not unnecessarily.”

  
Iggy purses his lips. “Hmm.” He picks up his spoon again. “Let’s hope it stays that way.”

  
He waves a hand. “Anyway, how was class? Is—whats-his-name—still bothering you?”

  
“I never said he—”

  
“Well, that’s what I got”—he points his spoon at Iggy—“from what you told me last time.”

  
Iggy’s wearing a slight frown. “Table manners, Gladio,” he says. “And no. I was merely saying he—”

  
“It's alright to admit someone’s actually jealous of your brains, Iggy.”

  
Iggy huffs.

  
He grins. “Anyway, you still going to meet Noct later?”

  
“Yes. I don’t see how my schedule would change, Gladio. Unless you’re involved?”

  
“Great. ’Cause I want to show him something.”

  
“So you’re coming?”

  
“Relax.” He reaches out and smacks Iggy’s arm. “Won’t stop you from helping him do his homework.”

  
“Well, what a relief,” Iggy says drily. He begins stacking up his used utensils. “And I don’t help him do his homework.”

  
Gladio chuckles. “Whatever you say.” He places his own utensils back onto his tray, then grabs Iggy’s elbow. “Now, let’s go get dessert.”

* * *

  
“What you got there, Amicitia?”

   
Looking up, he sees Crowe point at his book. He shows her the book cover. He’d heard her coming. Those light but sure footsteps just wasn’t a man’s.

  
“Didn’t take you as the reading type.” She sits beside him on the bench, setting her sports bag down. “S’it any good?”

  
“I read whenever I got time.” He shuts a finger in between the pages, turning to face her. “Depends on what you think is good. I could lend it to you though. I already read it three times.”

  
“Ah.” Her lips quirk. “The Shield’s telling me I got to read more. Not educated enough for your taste?”

  
“No. ’Course not. I mean, that’s not what I meant. Besides, this is fiction.”

  
She chuckles. “Hey. Go ahead. Don’t let me take up your time. Finish that book.”

  
“It’s fine.” He slides his bookmark from Iggy into place, then shuts his book. “Training’s ’bout to start anyway.”

  
“Oh. Okay.” She stands up and begins to do some stretching.

  
He follows suit. “You like reading?”

  
“Well, I read a lot when I was younger. But not anymore. Does that count?”

  
“Why don’t you read anymore?”

  
“No time?” She shrugs. “I mean, where do I get books now anyway?”

  
“Library?”

  
She shakes her head. “No time for that.”

  
Other Glaive are already filing into the training hall by then.

  
“Let’s go.” She claps him on the shoulder, moving off to the centre of the hall.

* * *

  
“What do you like reading? Other than what they give you.”

   
Iggy stops doing his homework and looks up. “What do you mean?” His brows furrow when he sees Gladio sprawled over his couch.

  
“Do you even read during your free time? Say, a novel or something?” Gladio lifts his own to show Iggy.

  
“Contrary to your beliefs, I do.” Iggy places a hand on the neat stack of books on the side of his desk. “I read these.”

  
Putting down his book, he walks over to Iggy. He jerks Iggy’s chair back, before peering over his shoulder. There’s a huff. He grins.

  
Then, he frowns a little. “Are those. . .more academic books?”

* * *

  
His head jerks up when clapping rings throughout the training room.

   
“Look at that.” Crowe’s leaning against the doorpost, lips quirked. A book’s tucked under her arm. “I mean, look at you.”

  
He sets down his broadsword, picking up his face towel as he makes his way over. “Thought the Glaive were still away on deployment.”

  
“You thought wrong.” She pushes off the doorjamb, sweeping past him.

  
He follows after her.

  
Pushing his bag aside a little, she sits on the bench, stretching her legs out. She places her book—his book, he realises—onto her lap.

  
“Why’re you here?”

  
“Why, not happy to see me? Just here to see my favourite Shield.”

  
“That’d be weird. If my father hears you.” He settles next to her.

  
“Why’s that?”

  
“I’m not Shield yet.”

  
She smiles then. “You’re almost there.” She says it simply.

  
His lips thin. “So how’s this book?”

  
“Oh.” She picks it up. Holds it out to him. “I was here to give it back. Didn’t see you at the Glaive training hall for the past two days.”

  
“Finished it already? I thought you were away for ’bout two weeks.”

  
“I was,” she says. “Wait. How’d you know that anyway?”

  
“I hear ’bout the things happening round the Citadel.”

  
She nods thoughtfully. “So, your book.” She holds it out again.

  
“Isn’t it any good? Don’t want to finish it?” He reaches out to take it slowly.

  
“Oh, it’s definitely better than your other ones.” She laughs. “Sorry. But, you said you haven’t finished it too.”

  
“I could continue reading it after you’re done.”

  
“I don’t want to hold on onto it too long.” She leans back on her hands. She’s quiet for a while. “I mean, what if you never get it back?”

  
He turns to her.

  
“Say, something happens one day”—she meets his eyes—“they might toss your book if it’s among my personal effects. It doesn’t have your name on it.”

  
He always sees her as someone invincible. Maybe even immortal. He frowns. “Don’t say that.” His voice is gruff.

  
“I might not even see the day you become Crownsguard, Amicitia,” she says drily. “That’s the truth.”

  
“Three years. That’ll be in three years time.”

  
“I know.” She holds his gaze.

  
He presses the book back into her hands. “I could”—he shrugs—“always get another. And besides, maybe you could tell me whether the ending’s good. For once.”

  
She huffs. “Okay.” She clasps the book in her hands. Dragging her eyes up from it, she catches his gaze again. “Wait. Give me your number then.”

  
He watches as she pulls her phone out from her pocket. “Why?” Still, he takes it from her outstretched hand. Keys in his number anyway.

  
“So I can text you whenever I’m back. Return your book immediately. It’d be better than waiting around for one of us to show up at training.”

  
He nods, returning her the phone. “Remember, alright? Tell me how’s the ending.”

  
She looks up at him. “For once?”

  
“For once.”

  
They share a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Was it good?” He takes his book from her.

  
She shrugs. “I guess.”

  
He raises a brow.

  
“It was great,” she says. “Did you like it?”

  
He narrows his eyes at her.

  
“C’mon.” She shoves him. “Did you like it?”

  
He doesn’t look away from her. “Well, I would’ve liked it better, if the childhood friend didn’t die.”

  
“Why’s that?”

  
He pauses. “So they would’ve ended up together.”

  
“How romantic.” She’s smirking.

  
“I like happy endings, alright?” He turns away from her.

  
She catches his arm. “Are you shy?”

  
He shrugs her off. “Stop laughing.”

  
She just laughs more, grabbing the elbow of his sleeve. “How cute.”

  
He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

  
Her laughter dies down. “Fine. It made me cry.”

  
He looks at her.

  
“And I don’t cry while reading.”

  
“Huh.”

  
“Yeah. It’s a good book.”

  
He stuffs his hands, and the book, into the pocket of his hoodie.

  
“Want to grab lunch together?” she says.

  
“Yeah, sure. Where to?”

  
“Where we always go. That good with you?”

  
He nods. “Will the guys be there?”

  
They make their way away from the nearby training hall, clicking footsteps echoing in the corridor.

  
She shakes her head. “Nyx is on gate duty.”

  
“Again?”

  
She looks at him and they share a look. “Yeah. Lib’s going to wait for him.”

  
They finally step out into the courtyard.

  
“Ugh. Sunny.”

  
He looks over at her. She’s shielding her face with a hand.

  
Then, she’s regarding him with a look. That doesn’t bode well. He moves back a little. Suddenly, she swipes at him. He dodges. Her fingers grazes the visor of his cap at the back of his head.

  
“My hair’s messy.” He keeps a hand on his head.

  
A grin slowly spreads across her face.

  
“No.” He puts up a hand. “No way.”

  
“I didn’t actually mean to. But now that you say that. . .”

  
“No, Crowe. Don’t.”

  
She just smiles.

  
Then, she lunges at him. He steps aside. She lunges again. He backs up. She jumps onto his back, snatching his cap off. He lets her get down, running a hand through his unstyled hair.

  
She comes in front of him and jams his cap on. He sighs, but can’t help the pull at the edge of his lips.

  
She pulls on the visor once. “Thanks for the cap, Amicitia.”

  
He huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes. “Well, though I didn’t actually give it to you, you’re welcome, Altius.”

  
She looks up at him from under the visor of his cap for a while. It casts a shadow over half of her face. “What are you worried about?”

  
“What?”

  
“Your hair. Messy?”

  
He can’t help running a hand through his hair again.

  
“Don’t worry, Gladio. You look fine.” Still, she puts his cap back on his head—but forward instead. “And wear it right.”

  
Yup. She’s definitely smirking.

* * *

  
_Sure this is the right book?_

  
Gladio raises a brow at the text. He checks the time stamp. He’d received it ’bout two hours ago; he’d been halfway into his training with Iggy and Cor by then.

  
He glances up to ensure he’s still heading towards the locker room. Shifting his sports bag into his other hand, he types his reply. _You wanted one with more action._

  
His phone buzzes in his hand before he can put it away. _You said it’d be good._

  
_I said the author’s famous._

  
_Same. But this. . .?_

  
He darts his eyes up from his screen. Not wanting to risk bumping into a Glaive—or Cor—in the corridor, he stops along the wall. _What’s wrong with it?_

  
_It’s horrible._

  
He chuckles. Finger flying across the screen, he resumes walking. _Really no—_

  
Another text pops up before he’s done. _Did you even finish it?_

  
He hadn’t. _—w. It’s my dad’s._

  
A brief pause. _Huh. The characters aren’t even likeable._

  
_You don’t even like anybody._

  
She immediately replies. _How’d you find out?_

  
He feels a grin forming. _I’m a genius._

  
He reaches the locker room and prepares to head into the showers.

  
He gets the book back that week.

  
She didn’t finish it.

* * *

  
_In, out. In, out._

  
He makes sure to breathe as he runs laps around the training room. Keeping a steady pace, he hears only his breathing and the rhythm of his boots thudding on the marble floor for some time.

  
Perspiration begins sliding down his face in rapid rivulets now. He blinks quickly as errant streams sting his eyes. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he wipes his face.

  
“ _My_ , look at that.”

  
Why isn’t he surprised? He knew he’d heard another set of footsteps. He looks over at the voice.

  
Crowe’s keeping pace with him. Smirking up at him. She always—well, almost—greets him like that. He raises his brows.

  
“Those abs.” She gestures at hers. “ _Nice_.”

  
He huffs, feeling a tug at the end of his lips. “Worked hard for them.”

  
“I work hard too.” A corner of her lips also lifts. “Why doesn’t mine look like yours?

  
“Well, I wouldn’t know,” he says easily. “Haven’t seen them myself.”

  
She huffs a laugh. “If you wanted to see mine, you could’ve just asked.” She pauses suddenly and he slows down.

  
He looks back to see her snatch up his towel on the bench by the side of the room. She catches up with him again and tosses it at him. He catches it.

  
“This is why you have a face towel. Use it.” She gives him a look. “No need to give everyone a free show.”

  
“Hey. At least I look good.”

  
“Narcissist.”

  
“I think the word you’re looking for is confident.”

  
She just shakes her head.

  
“So, can I?” he says.

  
“What?”

  
“Can I see it?” He glances at her. She’s giving him a look. “You said I only had to ask.”

  
She elbows his side.

  
He laughs, coming back to her side.

  
“So why are you still doing laps?” she says. “Usually I’d see you swinging that broadsword around by now.”

  
“Dad says I’m to double my training this month. _And_ , I don’t just _swing_ my sword around.”

  
Her lips curves. “Why though? Why double your training?”

  
He begins to slow down to a jog, mindful about her smaller strides. “Well. . .” He grimaces.

  
“ ‘Well’ what?” She cocks a brow.

  
He moves on to do some stretching and she follows suit. He exhales. “I might’ve ‘abetted’ Noct—as my dad puts it—in slipping away from a royal function last week and. . .”

  
“And?”

  
“Played video games with him while we hid out in his room?” he says. “Iggy refused to come with though. Spoilsport.”

  
Her eyes widen. “Seriously.”

  
“Well, the kid’s hardly so alive.” He shrugs.

  
She hums. “How nice of you.”

  
“So why are you here anyway? Weren’t the Glaive given a week off this time?”

  
“So I wanted to train with you,” she says. “Going to practice close quarters knife combat with me like you promised?”

  
“Yeah, sure. Why not?” He goes over to the weaponry rack.

  
“Besides, the guys’ idea of fun isn’t exactly my idea of fun.”

  
“Like?” He throws her a glance over his shoulder.

  
“They want to go barhopping later.”

  
“You don’t like that?” He picks out two wooden knives.

  
“Too noisy for me. Crowded.”

  
“Oh.” He returns to her side with the practice weapons.

  
“Why? Want to try going to a bar?” There’s a twinkle in her eye.

  
“No. What’s so fun ‘bout getting messed up?” he says. “ _Besides_ , I’m not of age.”

  
“Touché. But the guys only get to do this ‘bout once a year. I think it reminds them of home,” she says. “And seriously. Wooden knives?”

  
“I’m not looking to draw blood, Crowe.”

  
She gives him a once-over. “My blood? Give me some credit, Gladio.”

  
“Have I ever not? Still, practice.” He holds one out again.

  
She finally takes the wooden knife. “I could bring you though. To a bar. When you’re of age.”

  
He huffs. “Sure. If you still remember by then.”

  
She quirks her lips. “Sure, Gladio.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Want to go somewhere after this?”

  
He stops packing his training gear and looks up at her. “It’s not dinnertime yet.”

  
She wipes her face with the towel around her neck. “I know. Somewhere else maybe?”

  
He watches as she takes out something from her bag, popping it into her mouth. She looks up then.

  
She holds the thing out to him. “Want one?”

  
It’s a stick of. . . “What’s that?”

  
She chews for a moment, before swallowing. “Chocolate.”

  
“Chocolate. Right after training.”

  
She shrugs. “I’d have it every day if I could.”

  
He quirks his lips. “Every day? Now that’d just be unhealthy.”

  
She rolls her eyes. “I _said_ if I could. Fine. Don’t have any then. S’not like I didn’t offer it to you.”

  
He chuckles, watching as she stuffs it back into her bag.

  
“So, want to go anywhere? After washup.” She turns back to him.

  
He shrugs. “Where’d you want to go though? I can’t go to many places you can. Could probably only go to an arcade with you.”

* * *

  
“C’mon c’mon c’mon. . .”

  
They groan. Nothing. Again.

  
“Fine. Another round.” He slides his hand into his pocket.

  
She catches his wrist. “Forget it.”

  
His eyes dart to the UFO catcher. “But you’ve never been to an arcade before. At least get something.”

  
She purses her lips. Then, she sighs. “Fine. Last round, okay?” They’ve already gone to many other machines.

  
He nods, sliding yet another coin into the slot. Bright lights flash and upbeat music blares through the machine’s speakers; the music clashes with those of nearby machines in the arcade. He grips the joystick and tries again.

  
They watch as the grappling hovers over one of the small boxes, watch as it goes down and picks the small box up. The grappling moves to drop it down the chute. They hold their breaths.

  
The grappling opens up. The box falls. He cheers and she laughs. Upbeat music blares again. He bends down to retrieve their prize.

  
“Oh my. . .” She grips his arm, peering over as he opens the box.

  
He turns and holds it out to her. “A Li’l Malbuddy. For your phone.”

  
“What are we. Kids?”

  
“Well, we _are_ at the arcade.”

  
She elbows his side sharply.

  
He just laughs. “Too bad it’s the only thing we managed to get.”

  
Still, she takes it from him. She examines it, turning it around in her hand. Lips quirked, she shakes her head. “It’s so ugly.”

  
He chuckles. “Just throw it away then.”

  
“Nuh-uh.” She holds it up. “Thanks anyway.” She stuffs it into her pocket.

  
He glances at the machine. “I could try another round.”

  
She smiles, but shakes her head. “You already lost enough money as it is.”

  
“But you just said it’s ugly.”

  
“It’s fine.” She waves a hand. Then, she looks up at him. “Sorry for making you blow all that money.”

  
“Hey, it’s not much. Still want me to try anything else?”

  
“Nah. Let’s get away from here. It’s daylight robbery.”

  
“C’mon. Weren’t you having fun?” He ducks down to peer at her face.

  
“Ugh. Shove off.” She pushes him. He doesn’t even budge.

  
He just laughs. “Sure you don’t want to?” He gestures at the nearest machine.

  
“I already told you.”

  
“You’re too scared to try it for yourself.”

  
“No. I don’t have any money on me.”

  
“You _were_ too scared to try it out.”

  
She frowns at him. “So what if I’m not excited to waste some money on nothing?”

  
He chuckles. “Alright, alright. So what’d you like to eat?”

  
“Gladio, I really don’t have any money on me.”

  
“I know. And it’s fine.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “C’mon. My treat.”

* * *

  
She points at the emblem on her front. “I’m a Crownsguard.”

  
“Huh.”

  
“What. Think I don’t make the cut?”

  
“You’re overqualified.”

  
“Why, aren’t you a sweet talker.”

  
“Only with you.”

  
She elbows him.

  
He just chuckles.

  
They walk on in silence. There aren’t many people around anymore at this time of the night.

  
“Thanks.” She lifts her arms a little, hands still in the hoodie pocket. He, at least, still has his cap.

  
He just looks at her and chuckles. “You look. . .funny.”

  
“No, I don’t.”

  
“The hoodie’s almost to your knees.”

  
She lifts a hand to point at him. It makes him laugh more; the sleeve swallows her whole hand. She rolls her eyes. He doesn’t miss the quirk of her lips though.

  
“Well, I’m not short.” She buries her chin into the collar of the hoodie. “You’re just—”

  
Laughter rings throughout the alley they’re in. He pays it no mind and waits for her to continue.

  
He darts a look over at her when she doesn’t say anything else.

  
She’s still walking. But she’s looking straight ahead now.

  
He looks at her again.

  
She just keeps walking, not even sparing him a glance.

  
“Crowe?”

  
“Can we just,” she says, “get out of here?”

  
His brows furrow. What. . .?

  
Then, there’s another round of laughter. He glances over to see her shrink into his hoodie.

  
He turns to look. There’s a group of young men in the alleyway, apart from them.

  
“C’mon.” He places a hand on her back.

  
“Just—can you not be so obvious?”

  
He just darts her a look as he guides her out.

  
He only stops when they’re out on the brightly-lit sidewalk. “What’s that about?”

  
Silence.

  
Then, “Nothing.” She doesn’t look up. It doesn’t help she’d drawn the hood up just now too. He can’t see her face.

  
He touches her arm lightly. “Hey, Crowe.”

  
She looks up then. “I—” She steps deeper into the shadows.

  
He hears them before he sees them.

  
Still, he throws a glance over his shoulder and sees the group of young men emerge from the alley. They walk away, laughing loudly again. Eventually, they only echo from a distance.

  
He turns back to Crowe. She’s tugging at the strings of the hoodie collar. He reaches behind her and tugs the hood down. She stiffens.

  
“You know. . .” He waits until she meets his eyes. “If there’s anything, I’m here, right?”

  
She holds his gaze. Then, she looks down his height and back up again. She nods. “Yeah.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
She nods again. “Yeah.”

  
“Besides, you can fight.”

  
She shrinks deeper into his hoodie. “Right. It’s just. . .it’s stupid.”

  
“What’s stupid?”

  
She takes a while to answer. “Sometimes, I forget.” She doesn’t look at him. “I guess.”

  
He frowns a little. Then, he exhales. “Okay.” He pats her back once. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go home.”


	4. Chapter 4

He throws an uppercut.

  
Blocks.

  
Spotting an opening, he hooks her legs out from beneath her.

  
She just manages to break her fall.

  
He’s already onto her.

  
He sees the spark in her eyes. Sees she’s trying to get away.

  
He throws all of his weight onto her.

  
_Crash!_

  
“Whoa, big guy,” Crowe wheezes. Gripping his arms, she tries to push him off.

  
Gladio catches her wrists, mindful she can do some damage with her nails if she wanted to. He holds them tight. But not too tight.

  
Her arms go slack when he doesn’t budge. His full weight presses back down onto her. Her breath catches. He hears it—having felt their breaths mingling from this close. She grunts.

  
He takes in her visage. Her hair’s messy and starting to stick to her slicked face. Cheeks flushed and lips parted, her eyes shine with. . .is it pain? He isn’t sure.

  
He also isn’t sure if she’d tackle him if he let up. But, she isn’t the type to play dirty. Right. . .?

  
Then again, she could’ve just turned this around by head-butting him. His guard isn’t exactly up right now with all his thoughts swirling together.

  
He doesn’t know how to feel, finally beating her for once. But then again, this is a spar. No magic involved. It’s his forte.

  
“Hey, big guy,” she breathes, tapping on his arm now. She meets his gaze. “Can’t breathe.”

  
He scrambles off her.

  
She lies flat on the ground, just heaving breaths. They sound laboured.

  
He moves back to her. Staying on his haunches, he peers down at her. Her brows are furrowed. Eyes, shut. Her chest heaves. He reaches out, but ends up just having his hands hover above her.

  
“That happens when you pick Amicitia.”

  
She doesn’t even turn to the voice. Just grits out, “Shut up, Nyx.”

  
“Hey, I offered to spar with you.”

  
“You’re not much of a challenge.”

  
There are snickers around the room.

  
“Seems like Amicitia’s too much of a challenge though.”

  
Snickers again.

  
“Shut up, Nyx. Just. Shut up.”

  
Gladio immediately puts an arm around her when she moves to get up. Carefully, he helps her sit upright, catching her when she cants aside precariously. He can feel her leaning into him now. Just a little.

  
“Need an ice pack or anything?”

  
Both of them turn to Pelna’s crouching figure. Pelna’s new. Younger than the others. He’s only recently joined the Glaive.

  
She waves him off. “I’m fine.”

  
Gladio and Pelna raise their brows.

  
She growls. “You know what I mean.”

  
Pelna squeezes her shoulder once, before moving back to Nyx to resume their sparring session.

  
Gladio ducks his head to catch her eyes. “Crowe, I’m really—”

  
“Save it.”

  
“But I’m—”

  
“I picked you, didn’t I? You acted on instinct, and that’s great. I should learn to be faster. Otherwise, I’m dead.”

  
He can’t help squeezing her arms. Can’t help standing quickly when she starts to get up so he can assist her.

  
She shrugs him off gently. “Alright, big guy. Time for round two.”

  
He doesn’t miss the fact her hand lingers at the back of her head.

* * *

  
Gladio runs a finger pass the spines of a row of his book collection. Carefully picking out the titles which he’d already lent Crowe, he stacks them on the table. He goes through the novels which’re still on the bookshelf and decides to rearrange them according to the order he’d lend her.

  
Sliding the last book into place, he turns around to gather his stack of novels on the table only to knock a few of them down. He sighs. Great.

  
Hunkering down, he begins collecting the fallen books. If he finishes this soon enough, he’d still have a free day ahead of him and maybe, he’d get Iggy to join him for—

  
He stops at an open one.

  
Words.

  
There are additional words, apart from the original text.

  
Pencilled words.

  
He turns the book towards himself. Flips to the next page then back. Without taking his eyes off the page, he picks up the book and places it on the table. He slides into a chair and peers at the pencilled words, tracing a finger over them.

  
_That’s just ridiculous._

  
His eyes moves to the bottom of the page.

  
_Saw that coming from the start. Did you?_

  
He looks over to the next page.

  
_Can’t believe this part even made it into the story._

  
Flicking through the book, he catches flashes of other pencilled comments scattered throughout it. He flicks through another book he’d lent her. Another. And another.

  
All of them had her notes.

  
Huh. She’d never mentioned any of them. And he never noticed. He purses his lips.

  
Getting up, he moves over to the coffee table and picks up the book he’s currently reading; the one he’d be lending to her next. He flips it open. Good thing he’d only just started on it. Turning back to the first page, he picks up a pencil.

  
_Name familiar? Hope you never unsee it._

* * *

  
“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Cor says. “The Glaive would most probably be having the week off.”

  
“Right.” Gladio nods.

  
Suddenly, there are excited voices and rushing footfalls. Cor puts out a hand in front of Gladio before they can enter the adjacent corridor. They stop at the end of the hallway.

  
“Is he still breathing?”

  
“Nyx. Nyx. Hey.”

  
There’s a groan.

  
“How’s she?”

  
“Just keep moving. We got to get them there quick.”

  
Gladio clenches his jaw. A few of those voices are familiar. They’re getting closer too.

  
Cor drops his hand then and takes a step forward. Gladio wants to see what’s the commotion about too.

  
Then, they see it.

  
A few Glaive are carrying one of them on a stretcher.

  
Gladio’s gut clenches. He’d recognise that face anywhere—even if it’s grimy and bloodied. He looks closer.

  
Nyx doesn’t look good.

  
“Just stay with us, alright?” Pelna. Pel’s beside Nyx’s head. “Let’s hurry up, guys.”

  
The Glaive carrying the stretcher pick up their pace, passing him and Cor.

  
Gladio’s heart seizes then.

  
He can only stare as Lib passes him too.

  
Crowe.

  
Lib’s carrying Crowe in his arms.

  
She doesn’t look good either. Looks like deadweight too. But she isn’t bloody. Her uniform jacket had been removed and draped over her.

  
“Breathe, Crowe,” Lib’s saying. “Breathe.”

  
Gladio would’ve thought she was out of it—with her eyes open—if only that empty gaze isn’t so fixated on a specific point.

  
Nyx.

  
The Glaive are gone as soon as they came.

  
He should’ve known when he didn’t hear her among the guys’ voices.

* * *

  
Gladio looks up at her again.

  
Weird.

  
She _had_ been the one to arrange this.

  
He supposes things would stay this way if he doesn’t do something about it. “Hey, Crowe.”

  
She finally turns to look at him.

  
“Don’t you want to spar?”

  
She looks ready to say no.

  
“Isn’t that why you asked me to join you in training?”

  
She just looks at him.

  
“You’ve just been practising magic this whole time. You don’t need me for that.”

  
She clenches her upheld hand into a fist then, extinguishing the flame in it. “Okay.” She walks over.

  
He can’t quite put his finger on it, but. . .“You okay?”

  
Her eyes flick over to him as she adjusts her stance. “Mm.”

  
It doesn’t even take him five minutes to knock her flat onto her back.

  
She just lies there.

  
“Hey, Crowe.” He keeps his voice soft.

  
He gets onto his hands and knees, moving over to her. She’s breathing hard. Sliding a hand under her back, he pulls her up.

  
Her shirt’s already soaked.

  
He peers at her face, sitting back on his haunches. “Are you sick?”

  
“What? No.” She’s leaning heavily on a hand. Then, she props her forearms onto her folded legs. She wipes her slicked forehead with the back of her hand. “Why?”

  
“A warm-up spar shouldn’t have tired you out so quickly like that.”

  
She pauses. “Oh. Must’ve just. . .used a lot of magic just now.”

  
He quirks a brow. “Even more than usual?”

  
“What?”

  
“You shouldn’t be so worn out like that,” he says. “Magic is your forte.”

  
She huffs. “Maybe not enough.”

  
“Crowe,” he says, “you’re the Black Mage.”

  
She just shakes her head.

  
He regards her for a moment, before moving to her side.

  
They sit in silence for a while.

  
Then, he turns to look at her. Really look at her.

  
She looks very. . .tired.

  
“How’s Nyx?”

  
She drops her head back, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s recuperating. They’d given him some potions, so. . .yeah. He’ll be back on the field in no time.”

  
He nods. “What about you?”

  
She looks over at him. Their eyes meet.

  
“How’re you?” he says.

  
She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

  
He purses his lips. “I saw you,” he says, “when you returned. You didn’t look too good.”

  
She looks away. “I was just. . .I was fine. Wasn’t even injured or anything.”

  
“Really? Because you looked horrible, honestly.”

  
“Did I?”

  
“Yeah. You looked. . .”

  
She looks back at him sharply. “I looked what?”

  
He turns away. “You looked like you were dead.” His voice has dropped.

  
She huffs then.

  
He turns back to her.

  
She rolls her eyes, shakes her head, then huffs again.

  
“Crowe. . .?”

  
“That what I looked like?”

  
He runs a quick hand through his hair. “Yeah.”

  
“I looked dead?”

  
He bites his lip. “Yeah.”

  
She goes quiet again.

  
He darts a look at her. “Sorry.”

  
She just shakes her head, waving him off.

  
He looks down at his entwined fingers. “You. . .you didn’t know?”

  
“’Course not. The guys said nothing.”

  
“Nothing?”

  
“They just—they just keep hovering. And telling me to never do it again.”

  
“Do what?”

  
She falls silent again.

  
“Do what, Crowe?”

  
She exhales harshly. “I don’t know. It’s just—Nyx was—I saw. . .” She sighs wearily this time. “I. . .might have used too much—like a sudden burst of magic, at once.”

  
His brows furrow. “And then?”

  
A pause. “My body shut down.”

  
“Your body shut down?”

  
“It wasn’t even stasis. Pel thinks it’s like a defence mechanism.”

  
“How so?”

  
She pauses again. “He thinks my body shut down, like a fuse, to prevent my circuit”—she gestures at herself—“from frying.” She leans back on her hands and stares at the wall across them for a while. “They don’t think my body’s made for all that. . .magic. . .well, at least Lib doesn’t.”

  
Gladio’s frown deepens as he continues watching her.

  
Crowe turns back to him then. “Hey. It’s just a theory.”

  
“Plausible enough.”

  
She just shrugs. “Well, it’s Pelna.”

  
He hums.

  
Silence settles onto them again.

  
“Um. . .Crowe?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“When your body. . .shut down. . .” He can see her turn to him in his peripheral vision. “What’s it like?”

  
“Huh. No one’s asked me that before. Apart from the doctors.”

  
He looks at her. “Should I. . .not be asking?”

  
“No,” she says, “no. It’s like. . .” She rests her head on a hand. “I just dropped down. Couldn’t hear anything at first. . .my heart was pounding. I just—I just couldn’t move at all. Couldn’t move. . .couldn’t breathe.” She looks down at the floor. “Couldn’t think straight either.”

  
He can’t look away from her. Not even if he wanted to.

  
“I think. . .if I could’ve still moved”—she inhales—“even a little, I wouldn’t have stopped. I wouldn’t have stopped using magic.” She glances at him. “Don’t tell the guys though. Well, though I think—” She purses her lips. “I think they know.”

  
“It could’ve killed you.”

  
“That’s what they keep saying,” she says. “But we don’t know, do we? No one really knows.”

  
He can’t say anything to that.

  
“But I don’t care. I’d rather have them all around, than not.” She huffs, before quirking her lips. “Though they’re a pain sometimes.”

  
“Then what about you?”

  
She turns to him.

  
“Don’t you think. . .it’d affect them? If you’re gone.”

  
Her lips thin. “I won’t have it any other way.”

  
He frowns. “You’re. . .”

  
“A coward. I know. But I’m scared. I’m scared about life without any of them.”

  
He watches her for a moment. “I was going to say selfish, but. . .that makes sense, I guess.”

  
She chuckles drily. “Well, thanks. Selfish sounds better. Better than. . .” She shakes her head.

  
“Hey.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You. . .you’re brave. You’re a soldier.”

  
She just rolls her eyes. “C’mon. Let’s spar then you can go.” Her voice is soft.

  
He nods and gets up.

  
“Hey, Gladio. Can I stay here? After you leave. I still want to practise my magic after this.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“But I’m not a Crownsguard.”

  
“It’s fine. I’m the one using this room all the time, no one even comes here anymore.”

  
“Okay. Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” He’s quiet for a while. “But, Crowe? Go easy on the magic, won’t you?”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
“Or I’ll stay and watch you practise.”

  
“Gladio, you’ll just be wasting your time.”

  
“Then promise you won’t. Or I _will_ stay.”

  
“Ugh. Fine.”

  
“You got to be a woman of your word, okay? Can’t break a promise.”

  
“Whatever.”

  
“Crowe.”

  
“Fine, fine. What?”

  
“You got to say it.”

  
“Fine, I promise. Now would you just help me up?”

  
“Crowe? Asking for my help? Anything to shut me up, huh?”

  
“Yeah, yeah. C’mon.” She holds out a hand.

  
He grins. He takes her hand and pulls her up.

  
“Alright. You can let go now, Gladio.”

  
He just smiles before finally letting go of her.

  
He doesn’t want to think about life without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Gladio’s phone buzzes. Bringing down his book, he picks up his phone from the arm of the couch. He peers at the screen.

  
A text.

  
His eyes dart to the sender. He immediately sits up. Finally a reply after two weeks. Not that he’d been counting. He doesn’t care it’s long overdue. As long as he got one.

  
He checks the name again. Yeah. Right. No mistake there. He quickly clicks into the text.

  
_I only like gladiolus._

  
She’s back.

  
They’ve been doing this for some time now. They’d go back and forth texting each other—even ’bout the most inane things—and when she doesn’t reply for some time, he’d know she’d gotten deployed again.

  
Doesn’t mean the edge’s been taken off the waiting by now. He still worries every single time ’bout never getting a reply from her. Not that he’d tell her that.

  
He pushes the thought of _she survived another battle_ to the back of his mind. She’d still be sent to many others.

  
“Each victory is just postponing my inevitable death,” she’d said. “Just being realistic, not pessimistic.”

  
He glances at the time. He still has half an hour or so—council meetings always ended late. He taps his phone screen and brings it up to his ear.

  
He waits.

  
He doesn’t wait long.

  
_“Gladio?”_

  
“Didn’t take you as a flower type of girl.”

  
A pause. _“Yeah. Me neither. That was, before I met a certain flower.”_

  
Wait. . .she can’t be meaning. . .he huffs. “Hey. Who’re you calling a flower?”

  
She chuckles.

  
He can’t help the tug at the edge of his lips.

  
There’s a brief silence.

  
_“Missed me?”_

  
“Huh. Yeah. What’d you think?”

  
_“Oh, how did you survive these few weeks without me?”_

  
“I wonder too.”

  
She chuckles again. _“How sweet.”_

  
Silence nestles into the conversation again.

  
Then, she exhales. _“Really. Why’d you call, Gladio?”_

  
Just wanted to hear your voice wouldn’t do. “Just because.”

  
_“Just because.”_

  
“Yeah. Just because—well, I just got your text.”

  
She hums.

  
He pauses. “Just wanted to hear you’re okay.”

  
_“Hey. Still don’t trust me to hold my own, big guy?”_ She’d taken to calling him that. After _that_ sparring practice.

  
“You know I do. But, still. It’s war.”

  
She huffs. _“Yeah. And a soldier’s got to do what a soldier needs to. You’d know.”_

  
“Yeah.” He does. And really, he wants to ask how the battle went, wants to ask how the guys are. If they’re all still alive. He wants to ask how’s she. Is she injured? Is she exhausted? Is she. . .okay? But he knows. He’ll never be able to truly understand her. Or comfort her. If she even needed it.

  
_“Hey, Gladio. You asleep?”_

  
He huffs a laugh. “No. Couldn’t possibly fall asleep talking to you.”

  
_“Huh.”_

  
Then, he stops. “Hey. You tired?”

  
_“No. . .not yet. But I might be. Soon.”_

  
“You want to go?”

  
_“Nah. Keep going. Just, keep talking.”_

  
He drops his head back onto the couch. “Okay. I—” He whips his head around. The door knob’s turning. “Hey. Crowe. A moment.”

  
_“Okay.”_

  
Bringing down his phone, he quickly gets to his feet. Gladio sweeps past Iggy by the door and out into the corridor. He clicks the door shut. He keeps his voice low. “Hey.”

  
_“Hey. Hey, Gladio. You need to go?”_

  
“No, just. . .had to get outside.”

  
_“Y’sure? It’s alright, you know. I still need to shower anyway.”_

  
“Oh. Sorry.”

  
_“No, it’s fine. Really.”_

  
He purses his lips. He doesn’t want her to go, but he doesn’t want to take up more of her time. She still hasn’t showered because of him for goodness’ sake. All because he wanted to—

  
He leans back against the wall.

  
_“Gladio?”_

  
“Yeah?”

  
_“Thanks for calling.”_

  
“It’s fine.”

  
_“Really.”_

  
“It’s nothing.”

  
_“Just. . .take it.”_

  
“Okay,” he says. “Okay. Welcome. My pleasure.”

  
_“Mm. Alright, Gladio.”_ A pause. _“Bye.”_

  
“Bye.”

  
There’s a long pause. _“Hey. Why aren’t you hanging up?”_

  
“Why aren’t you?”

  
A huff. _“Okay, okay. I’ll hang up. Bye, Gladio.”_

  
“Bye.”

  
The call cuts off.

  
Bringing down his phone, he stares at her text that’s still on the screen. He types back. _Me too._ Then, he slips back into Iggy’s office.

  
“Was it your father?”

  
Gladio looks up. “What?”

  
Ignis gestures. “You’d a personal call to take?”

  
“Um. . .” He looks down at his phone. He turns it downwards when it lights up with an incoming text. “Yeah.”

  
Iggy’s watching him when he looks back up.

  
Gladio returns to his spot on the couch. His reply would’ve to wait. “You’re back early.”

  
“The council meeting wrapped up quickly today,” Iggy simply says, moving to his desk.

  
“Huh.”

  
“Yes. I know that’s. . .unusual. But not impossible, it seems, from today’s example.”

  
“You don’t say.”

  
Ignis hums and just goes about rearranging documents.

  
Gladio doesn’t move to reply Crowe’s text, or to even fiddle with his phone. He feels Iggy’s watching him. Even though he’s looking down.

  
“Are we having lunch after this, Gladio?”

  
He nods. “Yeah. . .Yeah.”

  
He hopes she’s something to eat before crashing for the day.

* * *

  
He steps out onto the balcony overlooking the garden, approaching the uniform-clad figure standing guard—or rather, at ease—in the shadows. She turns her head a little to his nearing footsteps.

  
“Amicitia,” Crowe says, before he stops beside her. She can tell his footsteps by now, it seems. “Not enjoying the party?”

  
“Looks like I can’t sneak up on you, huh?”

  
Her lips quirk.

  
“Besides”—he turns to her—“why stay _inside_ , when the most charming lady is _outside_?”

  
“The door’s right behind you.” She doesn’t even spare him a glance. “Take that attitude with you, Amicitia.”

  
He places a hand on his chest. “You wound me, Crowe.”

  
She looks over at him then—coolly—before looking back forward. “It takes up the whole place. Can’t breathe with it around.”

  
“But I mean it though.” He leans against the stone balustrade. “All the other ladies are. . .” He shrugs.

  
“Dressed to the nines, while I’m just in my uniform. I’m _sure_ someone catches your fancy.”

  
He thinks she, at least, looks good in hers. “I’m in my uniform too,” he says instead.

  
“ _Dress_ uniform,” she says. “But it looks good on you.”

  
He looks down at his uniform. Looks down at the shiny, golden threads and array of sparkling medals on inky black.

  
Then, she says, “Not guarding your prince?”

  
He looks back up. “Well, he’s safe enough.”

  
Her eyes dart over to him.

  
“He’s with Iggy.”

  
She nods.

  
“How’s guard duty?”

  
She gives him a look. They share a smile.

  
“Anything happened?”

  
She brings her eyes forward again. “Well, two guests, _apparently_ , thought they were being real stealthy sneaking round the gardens.”

  
“What were they doing?” He’s to make sure they aren’t a danger to Noct.

  
“Hanky-panky?” She shrugs. “Really don’t want to know. I thought they were intruders. I _almost_ electrocuted them.” She rolls her eyes.

  
He laughs. “That’d be funny.”

  
“No way,” she says. “I’d be demoted. Or something.”

  
“Huh.”

  
After a moment of companionable silence, she says, “As nice as your company is, you should go.”

  
“Why? You just said you like me around.”

  
She raises a brow. “I _didn’t_ say that. I’m on duty and _you_ are a distraction, Gladio.”

  
“Can’t help it.” He grins.

  
“Ugh. Bug off.” There’s a pull at the corner of her lips though.

  
He just smiles. “I could stand guard with you.”

  
“You got a prince to guard.”

  
“Well, he has Iggy. But, anyway. . .I actually came out here because I brought you something. Still want me to leave?”

  
“Need you to. I’m already distracted enough as it is.”

  
He pauses. “Alright,” he says softly. “But not before I give you what I brought though. You’d like it.”

  
“What? Your handsome face?”

  
He just gives her a small smile. Slipping a few little things into her hands, he leaves. They feel cool to the touch. Wrinkly.

  
Like foil.

  
She brings up a hand to look at them. Feels her heart pinch.

  
Chocolates.

  
He’d brought her chocolates.

* * *

  
“Napping while training, Gladio?”

  
He blinks slowly. He’d been training by himself at the side and then. . .then he’d felt woozy.

  
“Rise and shine, big guy.” Crowe pats his face. She’s. . .upside down.

  
There are a few other faces peering down at him. He turns his head aside and sees. . .he’s on her lap. He shoots up—only to drop to the side. The world’s spinning around him. Hands instantly catch him.

  
He squeezes his eyes shut.

  
An arm wraps around his shoulders, while a voice somewhere above him says, “Easy there, Amicitia.” Another says, “You got a fever.” Nyx. . .Pelna.

  
Ah.

  
The hand on his shoulder rubs his arm a little. “You okay?” Crowe says softly.

  
He really wants to nod but. . .he tries shaking his head. His head’s still pounding. He exhales slowly. He just feels _so_ tired.

  
She squeezes his arms. “Hey.”

  
He doesn’t respond. Just waits for the ache in his head to recede a little.

  
She exhales. “C’mon, guys. Let’s get him to the infirmary. He doesn’t look good.”

  
There are shuffling and murmuring, before he feels more hands on him.

  
He holds up a hand, cracking his eyes open. “I’m good. No need to. . .do anything.”

  
“Are you sure?” Crowe says.

  
“Yeah. Just. . .give me a moment.”

  
There’s a pause, then the pairs of boots around him begin moving away.

  
“Did you know you’d a fever?” Crowe opens up his collar more. She’s sitting next to him. Against him. Well, more like, he’s leaning against her.

  
He brings a hand up to his uniform collar. Someone had pulled down the zipper. He always pulls it up entirely. He rubs a hand over his face.

  
“Gladio?”

  
He just exhales, dropping his hand.

  
“Did you?”

  
He hangs his head a little. “Yeah. . .”

  
She tugs his lanyard lightly. “Silly you.”

  
He says nothing. Just darts his tongue out to wet his lips.

  
“Want some water?”

  
He starts to shake his head but stops, feeling the world tilt. “Nauseous.”

  
“Okay. Can you stand? We still need to get you to the infirmary. In case you hit your head or something.”

  
Slowly, he shifts to stand.

  
She holds him the whole time. “Better rest once you get home.”

  
He nods slowly. “I thought it wasn’t a. . .big deal, y’know,” he says. “Just a fever. . .some headache.”

  
She hums.

  
They move out from the training hall into the hallway. They continue on in silence.

  
He tries not to lean onto her too much, though he still feels a little light-headed. She just keeps an arm around him, holding his arm around her shoulders with the other.

  
Once they enter the infirmary, she helps him onto the examination table. She pushes him down lightly when he tries to sit up. “Lie down.”

  
He decides, it’s a good idea. He doesn’t really have the strength to do otherwise. He peers up at her as she talks with the doctor.

  
After a while, she comes back to his side. She brushes some hair out of his face. “It shouldn’t be anything serious. You were out for just a few seconds.”

  
He blinks. “Okay.”

  
“They might run some tests on you, but you’ll be kept under observation for a while. Fainting and all that.”

  
“Okay.”

  
She looks at him for a while. She brushes his hair back again. “I’ll have to head back.”

  
He nods.

  
“You take care, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“Take care.”

  
She laughs lightly. “It’s just training.” Patting his arm, she leaves the room.

  
He stares at the entrance again, after she’d long gone and the doctor had already asked him questions. He’s just realised something.

  
He’d forgotten to thank her.


	6. Chapter 6

Classical music floats out onto the balcony where both of them are. They watch as all the off-duty Glaive mill about the ballroom. Everyone’s dressed in their most formal and best. It _is_ a black tie optional event where they’re the guests of honour, after all. The guardsmen are on duty for a change.

  
He turns to her. “So what do you want to do?”

  
She’s quiet for a moment. “I want to dance,” she says. “But I can’t.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“I can’t. . .ballroom dance.”

  
He regards her for a moment. “Lady Altius.”

  
She narrows her eyes. “What?”

  
He puts out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

  
“I. . .don’t know how.” She stares at his offered hand.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

  
“Great. Let’s have a ballroom dance crash course right now.”

  
He just smiles, not withdrawing his hand.

  
Then slowly, she puts her hand in his.

  
“Your other hand?” He waits for it, then places it on his shoulder. He pushes the fact he’s not wearing gloves tonight to the back of his mind. Reaching for her, he stops. “May I?”

  
She shrugs. “If that’s how it goes.”

  
He settles his hand on her waist. “Okay. So just step like this, then like this.” He shows her.

  
She follows suit, though tentatively.

  
He continues with the same steps, giving her some time to get used to the motions. “You’re a fast learner.”

  
Her eyes dart up to him from tracking his feet. “Well, comes with always fighting outside the Wall.”

  
“Mm.”

  
He feels her relax eventually, and she finally looks back up.

  
“Hey. You got this.”

  
“I guess,” she says, “it’s not too bad.”

  
They continue swaying to the music the orchestra’s still playing.

  
He takes the time then, to really take in the vision before him: her, in a gown, hair down. “You look nice.”

  
She just looks up at him. “Is that part of ballroom dancing too?”

  
“Actually. . .no.”

  
She raises a brow. Then, she hums. “I’ve never seen you in a suit before.”

  
“No?”

  
She shakes her head. “It’s usually your dress uniform.”

  
“Ah. Right.”

  
She looks at him for a while. “You look nice.”

  
He peers at her. Her expression doesn’t change. “Um, thank you.”

  
She gives a small smile.

  
Eventually, she pulls away. “Ugh. My feet are killing me.” She puts out a leg from the slit of her dress and checks her foot. “I’ve never worn high heels for such a long time before.”

  
“Want to sit down?” He gestures at the marble bench off to the side.

  
She looks about the balcony, before moving to the balustrade.

  
He goes over. “Looking for something?”

  
She turns around. “I want to sit here.” She pats the wide marble surface.

  
“But?”

  
“It’s a bit hard to get onto.”

  
“Okay.” He lifts her up by the waist and sets her down on it.

  
Her eyes are a little wide. She smacks his arm. “You could’ve _warned_ me, Gladio.”

  
He can’t help the pull on his lips. “Where’s the fun in that?”

  
She yanks on his tie.

  
He just smiles, smoothing his tie back down into his vest.

  
She huffs. “But, thanks.” She’s looking down a little at him now.

  
“Pleasure’s all mine.”

  
She grimaces.

  
He chuckles. Seeing his tie’s messed up, he starts redoing it.

  
“Sorry,” she says. “I’d offer to tie it back if I knew how.”

  
He stops and looks up at her. “Oh, yeah?”

  
Her eyes narrow. “What’s with that tone?”

  
He smiles. “I _could_ teach you. Then you can help me tie it back.” He steps closer to her.

  
“Nuh-uh. Tie it back yourself.”

  
“Well, then you’re not really sorry.”

  
“Just tie it back yourself, Gladio.”

  
He grins, tying it within seconds. He looks back up. “ _Y’know_ , it really _is_ easy. I can teach you.”

  
“And y’know what? I’m not sorry. I don’t want to redo your tie.”

  
He just smiles.

  
Her gaze doesn’t waver.

  
Finally, she looks up at the night sky, before crossing her arms. “We should go back inside soon.”

  
“I thought you liked it out here.”

  
“Yeah. But the guys might realise I’m gone soon,” she says. “Besides, it’s a little chilly out here.”

  
He just removes his jacket and puts it on her.

  
She raises her brows. “How gentlemanly.”

  
“Well, I _was_ trained in etiquette.” He arranges the jacket better on her.

  
She nods. “Anyway, aren’t you cold, though?” She frowns when his jacket starts slipping off.

  
He catches it the same time she does. It _really_ is oversized on her. “Not really. No.” He places the jacket back on her shoulders. “Besides, I still have my vest.”

  
“How convenient.” She slips her arms into the armholes of it.

  
He hums.

  
They hold each other’s gazes for a while.

  
Then, she pats the space beside her. “Sit with me.”

  
He settles onto the balustrade.

  
She huffs. “You barely even had to tiptoe.”

  
He shrugs. “Can’t help being tall.”

  
She looks down at where their arms are against each other’s. “My shoulder barely reaches yours.”

  
He just grins. “Great. You’re fun-size.” He touches the crown of her head lightly.

  
She rolls her eyes.

  
He looks at her for a moment then. “You hardly let your hair down.” He brushes it with his hand.

  
She fingers a strand. “Well, it’d just get in the way, usually.”

  
“Huh. I guess.” Then, he leans in closer. He reaches out to touch one of her dangling earrings. It sparkles even in the dimly lit balcony.

  
She turns to him.

  
“I was worried you’d never wear them.” He leans back on his hands. “Nice to see you actually did.”

  
“They would’ve just stayed in my drawer and collected dust otherwise.” She looks at him. “Y’know, I didn’t ask you to get them for me.”

  
“You said they were pretty.”

  
“So? S’not like I’ll get to wear them anyway.”

  
“You got to tonight.”

  
“Yeah, well.” She fingers her golden bracelet—the one Nyx, Lib and Pel just gave her for her twenty-first birthday. She pushes herself away from him suddenly. “I want to eat. Let’s go back inside before Nyx and Lib finish up all the food.”

  
He smiles. “Okay.”

  
“I’ve never seen most of the food.” She looks at him for a beat. “Wait. You always do, don’t you? At these balls?”

  
“Well, they switch them up sometimes. Give us variations here and there.”

  
“Then you’d know which ones are good.”

  
“Most of them, I guess. They introduce new ones a lot too.”

  
“Good. Because, one looked really nice, but it wasn’t. It didn’t taste nice at all.”

  
He chuckles.

  
Her lips thin. “It was really awful, okay?”

  
“Okay, okay. It’s not like I don’t believe you. It’s just. . .” He stops laughing. “Okay. Sorry.”

  
“Well, you can be my food guide then.”

  
“Okay. Sure. Want to go in now?”

  
She nods.

  
He’s already getting down. He comes in front of her and holds out his hands. “Whenever you’re ready.”

  
When she begins to get down, he immediately catches her, setting her down carefully.

  
“Alright. Allow me to escort you in, Lady Altius.” He holds out an arm.

  
She frowns slightly. “Stop calling me that.”

  
He just smiles. “Lady Crowe?”

  
She rolls her eyes. “So, what. Do I just hold your arm?”

  
“Well. . .you could hug it too, if you like.”

  
Her hand freezes mid-air. She shoves him, but he merely sways, chuckling.

  
“Now.” He holds out his arm again.

  
“Wait.” She takes off his jacket and tries putting it back on his shoulders. It slips off.

  
He catches it, chuckling. She can’t quite reach around his shoulders. She gives him a look. He just grins, wearing it back properly. Then, he offers her his arm again.

  
This time, she doesn’t hesitate taking it. “Well, let’s go.” She looks up at him. “Lord Amicitia.”

  
He smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

“You okay?”

  
He looks down at her.

  
She’s crouching before him. Peering at him.

  
He shifts a little on his forearms, averting his gaze. “Yeah.”

  
She pushes at his legs. “And _that_ wasn’t exactly a question.” She drops down beside him on the bench.

  
He looks over to her. “Then what’s I supposed to say?”

  
“Don’t know. But not _that_ , that’s for sure.”

  
The park’s still empty at this time of the day, and the spot where they’re at—where he’d been waiting for her—is tucked away from the main street.

  
He sighs. “Just—got a lot on my mind.”

  
She hums. “I couldn’t tell.” Then, she bumps her shoulder against him lightly. “Tell me ’bout it?”

  
He unthreads his fingers, then threads them together again. “Am I. . .irresponsible?”

  
She’s quiet for a while. “No. Well—at least, not to me.”

  
“Okay.” He pushes off his legs. “Thanks.” He gets up. “Let’s quickly get you lunch.”

  
She just leans back on her hands. “Trying to get rid of me already? I just arrived.”

  
“No. Just—don’t want to keep you waiting.” He looks down at her. “You’ll be hungry.”

  
She shrugs. “Made you wait for a bit anyway. Sorry.”

  
“You can’t control when training ends.” He puts out a hand. “C’mon.”

  
She takes it.

* * *

  
She passes him their food when they’re at her door. “One can never be too careful round this place.” She pulls out her key. “Got to keep my hands free if someone tries to sneak up on me.”

  
He nods.

  
He’s surprised when the door doesn’t creak on its hinges. And he’s surprised when he sees the room.

  
It’s not squalid, but just. . .unlike his house.

  
_Click. Click. Click._

  
He turns around to see a dog trotting up to her house. She only shuts the door when it’s inside.

  
“Gladio,” she says. “You can put the food on the table there. Thanks.”

  
So he does.

  
He watches as she fills a bowl with water and puts it down on the floor. The dog goes over to it and laps it up. She puts a bowl of food down too.

  
Everything feels so. . .domestic.

  
He probably shouldn’t be here.

  
They finally settle down to eat. There’s only one armchair, so she pulls over the chair from the desk for herself.

  
“So what’s its name?” He gestures at the dog.

  
She swallows her food. “S’not mine.”

  
“Then whose is it?”

  
She shrugs. “Don’t think it’s anyone’s.”

  
“Looks like yours.” He bends a little and snaps his fingers at the dog. It doesn’t lift its head off the ground. Just twitches its ears. He offers it his hand. “Hey there.”

  
Crowe just watches him.

  
“S’it a boy or a girl?” He glances at her.

  
“Girl.”

  
“Hey, girl.” He puts his hand out again.

  
Crowe huffs. “She’s just shy. Takes some time to warm up to people.”

  
Gladio looks at her. “Like you?”

  
She just quirks a brow.

  
“So,” he says, “she doesn’t have a name? Don’t tell me you always call her girl.”

  
“Shadow.” Shadow immediately jerks her head up, watching Crowe. She smiles. He’s never seen _that_ smile before. She says softly, “Hey, girl.”

  
“Why Shadow?”

  
“Why not?”

  
“It’s just, sometimes people have a reason.”

  
She purses her lips. “She’s always in the shadows.”

  
“Mm. I see.”

  
“I know. _Big_ revelation there.”

  
“No, no. It’s fine. It’s. . .fine. It fits her.”

  
She watches Shadow for a beat. “Yeah. It does.”

  
He ends up petting Shadow after she’s warmed up to him and, it’s nice. Calming.

  
“You’re frowning.”

  
He looks up. Crowe’s watching him. “I. . .didn’t realise.”

  
“Something’s been bothering you for a while now.”

  
He bites his lips. Continues stroking Shadow.

  
“Hey,” she says. “You’re not _you_ when you’re. . .” She shrugs.

  
“Just—I—” He frowns.

  
She doesn’t say anything. Just waits.

  
He exhales harshly. “I take my responsibilities very seriously. Always try to carry out my duties the best I can. Is it. . .does it not show?”

  
Silence, then, “I can tell.”

  
“ _Really?_ ” He looks at her. “Because dad thinks I’m not. He thinks—he thinks I don’t take my duty as Shield seriously.”

  
She pauses. “You’ve to see where he’s coming from, Gladio.”

  
“Yeah? Then why doesn’t _he_ see where I’m coming from?”

  
“Gladio.” She exhales. “I can’t tell you you’re right, or that he’s right, when I don’t know anything.”

  
He purses his lips.

  
“And I don’t have to know everything. But I know this,” she says. “Hey, Gladio. Look at me.”

  
He does.

  
“You’ll be a great Shield. You _are_ a great Shield,” she says. “The fact that you care ’bout your dad thinking you don’t tells me that. Okay?”

  
He shrugs.

  
Then, she smiles. “And I know you probably don’t want to hear this but, our elders. They’re always wiser.”


	8. Chapter 8

Crowe sheaths her dagger and looks up at him. “Seriously?”

  
Gladio nods. “That’s why I got mine.”

  
“ _Because,_ ” she repeats his words slowly, “you were getting sworn in as Crownsguard.”

  
“As Shield. Yeah.”

  
She just looks at him for a while. “I see.” She snatches his sword from him, but grunts when it thumps to the ground.

  
He winces as she scrapes it against the ground, trying to hoist it up.

  
“Ah, man. This is heavy,” she grits out. He reaches out to relieve her of the sword, but she angles away. Throwing him a look, she heaves the weapon onto the nearest bench. “How do you make it look so easy, big guy?”

  
He shrugs. “Trained to do so.”

  
She squeezes his bicep thoughtfully. “Mm.” She says nothing else for a while. Then, “Can I. . .see it?”

  
“See it?”

  
“Yeah. Can I. . .” She points at his torso. “See it?”

  
She’d apparently managed to catch a glimpse of it. Maybe when he’d used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face. Only then, he realises she’s been staring at his torso. Until now.

  
“Uh. . .yeah.” He pauses for a moment, before taking his shirt off.

  
She comes closer, studying his tattoo.

  
He clutches his shirt tighter.

  
She stares at the bird’s head on his chest for a while, then moves behind him to see his back. It’s now fully covered in ink.

  
“Wow,” she says.

  
He resists the urge to turn away, shifting on his feet instead.

  
“It must’ve taken a long time. All that detail.” She’s still behind him.

  
He cranes his neck to look at her. “’Bout a week.”

  
She finally comes back in front of him. She picks up one of his arm and looks closely at the ink on it. “I never really cared much about tattoos, but. . .yours is something.”

  
“My dad has it too.”

  
Her eyes dart up at him.

  
“It’s like a Shield’s credential.”

  
She releases his arm. “You Shields sure go all out, huh?”

  
He tilts his head.

  
“I mean, you already have an imposing figure. It’s like, let’s add an impressive tattoo to be even _more_ imposing.”

  
“We’re not that imposing.”

  
“I’ve seen your dad, Gladio,” she says. “And I didn’t know he’d a tattoo then.”

  
“Huh.” He slips his shirt back on.

  
“Look at you too.”

  
He looks up at her.

  
She just stares at him for a while. “You were already taller than me when we first met. You’re even taller now.”

  
“Hey. It’s good to be tall.”

  
“I guess. Anyway, I think we can stop here.” She unclips her belt. “Join us for dinner? The guys can’t wait to make you drink.”

  
He huffs, picking up his broadsword. “Yeah. Sure.”

  
“Okay. Clean up well.” She smirks. “Don’t want anyone to faint.”

  
“Have I ever _not_ cleaned up well?”

  
She just purses her lips, shrugging. He catches the quirk of her lips that follows though. She moves to the bench.

  
He leans against the wall, watching as she packs her things into her bag. “You clean up well too.”

  
“Sure. I’ll come out smelling like flowers.” She looks at him. “And _maybe_ , I’ll put on some perfume too. For you.”

* * *

  
“Here’s another to being an adult.” Nyx pushes yet another shot glass to Gladio. “I got to say, your initiation last week was something.”

  
“Yeah. You looked good in that Crownsguard uniform, Gladio.” Pel lifts his bottle at him.

  
Lib says, “But it was pretty stuffy. All those formalities.”

  
Gladio thinks the ceremony’s sacred, but he doesn’t say so.

  
“A little tradition doesn’t hurt.” Crowe eyes Lib.

  
Pel nods, while Nyx says, “Aye.”

  
She turns to Gladio. “I liked it. It was great. Very fitting.”

  
Gladio nods at her. He appreciates the sentiment.

  
“Anyway, Nyx,” she says, “guys, stop trying to get him try so many. He’ll get drunk.”

  
“He’ll be fine,” Lib says.

  
She rolls her eyes. “It’s his _first_ time.”

  
“Try mine then. It’s not too strong.”

  
“ _Right_ , Nyx. Not too strong alright.” Pel knocks back his drink.

  
Crowe shakes her head. “Gladio, feel free to reject them.” He sees her frown slightly. “Look, guys. Stop trying to pressure him. And Gladio, don’t try to prove anything. Don’t cave in.”

  
“C’mon, Crowe,” Nyx says, “we all know it’s just a little fun.”

  
“Fun,” she says. “You never were the brightest.”

  
“ _Hey._ ”

  
Pel places a shot in front of Gladio. “This one’s not too bad.”

  
Gladio darts a look at Crowe.

  
She waves at it. “You can trust Pel. He’s the only one with a brain here.”

  
Pel smiles. “Because I’m not going to be the one to—Crowe’s words—lug you back if you pass out.”

  
“Ah, I see.” Gladio swirls the shot glass’ contents slowly before taking a sip.

  
“Not like they’re listening.” She gestures at the others.

  
“Why aren’t you drinking, Crowe?” Nyx says suddenly.

  
“Someone’s got to watch all of you.”

  
“You’re not usually this responsible”—Nyx lifts his bottle at her—“lil’ sis.”

  
Lib guffaws, clinking his bottle with Nyx’s.

  
Pel glances at Crowe. “Hey, c’mon. She’s not _that_ bad.” Pel always sides with Crowe.

  
Gladio watches them, hands cupping his empty shot glass.

  
She just gives the guys a look. “Anyway, I’m leaving all of you here if you pass out—”

  
“We don’t actually drink that much,” Pel says to Gladio.

  
“—I’m only bringing Gladio home.”

  
“If you can lift him,” Nyx says.

  
Lib laughs again.


	9. Chapter 9

“I can show you how sometime if you want. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.” Nyx nudges a small dish over to Gladio. “Here, eat some of these. Eating something in between helps you not get too drunk quickly.”

  
“Oh, thanks.” Gladio picks up some of the offered peanuts. “Sure, that’d be great.”

  
Gladio looks up then to see Crowe watching him from across the bar. She’s perched on a high stool by the counter, holding a drink.

  
She raises her brows, then glances at the empty seat beside her. Gladio darts his eyes to Nyx beside him. She just glances down at the space beside her again. He frowns. He shoots a look at Nyx again.

  
She simply quirks her lips and shrugs, leaning back against the counter. He glances at Nyx and looks back to see her crossing her legs, lifting her drink to her lips.

  
She continues watching him. Even as he turns back to Nyx who’d resumed talking.

* * *

  
“Like I said, I can pay for my own drinks.”

  
“Look here, lady—”

  
“Don’t touch me. _Mister_.”

  
Gladio quickens his pace towards the counter. “Hey.” He puts a hand on Crowe.

  
She looks up at him. He notices the man beside her doing so too.

  
Gladio says, “Sorry for making you wait.”

  
She looks at him for a beat before taking his wrist. Sliding her hand down to the back of his hand, she stands up.

  
He reaches over and grabs her drink. He lets her lead him through the crowded bar.

  
He leans in close to her. “Hey. You okay?”

  
She throws a look over her shoulder. “Yeah. Can you see the guys?”

  
He watches her for a moment, before scanning the dimly lit and hazy room. “I see Pel. He’s at the back.”

  
“What?”

  
He bends and raises his voice a little. “There.” He points. “Pelna’s at the back.”

  
She tiptoes, trying to look past all the people. “Where exactly?”

  
He slides his hand out of her grasp and takes hers instead. “Come.”

  
Once she catches sight of Pel by the nearest snooker table, she leaves his side immediately. She goes over, snatching up a bottle on the table near Pel and grabs his shoulder.

  
Leaning in close to him, she raises her voice over the din in the place. “Are you even keeping an eye on your drink?” She doesn’t seem to care she’s interrupting his game.

  
Pel takes the bottle from her and sips on it. “Yeah. Want to have a go after this?” He gestures at the table with his bottle.

  
She just shakes her head.

  
Pel nods, sets his drink back down and goes back to his game.

  
Crowe exhales, watching him for a while more. She then grabs his drink and sits on the nearest stool.

  
Gladio pulls a stool over to her side and sits down too.

  
“So you finally decided to join the best company?” She doesn’t take her eyes away from the snooker game between Pel and. . .Tredd. Gladio’s seen him around.

  
Gladio smiles. “Yeah, sure.” He hands her her drink. “Thought you weren’t drinking.”

  
“S’not alcohol.” She takes a swig of it.

  
“Great. I was wondering how’d you bring me home,” he says. “You’re not stealing Pel’s drink, are you?”

  
“Gotta make sure he doesn’t get drugged.”

  
“Does it really happen here?”

  
“Does this place look safe to you? I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m not going to take any chances.”

  
“Huh. I guess. But you’re all Glaive.”

  
She just shrugs.

  
They watch Pel’s game in silence.

  
Suddenly, she bumps her shoulder against him. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

  
“Bored?”

  
“Well, this isn’t much of a coming-of-age celebration, is it?”

  
He pauses. “The guys?”

  
“They can look after themselves.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure that’s all you want. . .? Sir?”

  
Gladio looks over at the cashier. She’d asked them that yet again. But this time, he’s sure it’s actually directed at him.

  
His eyes dart down to her name tag. He opens his mouth to finally address her—

  
“Hey.” Crowe leans forward on her forearms onto the small counter. “Like I said just now, we’re not getting anything else. Think you could ring those up anytime soon? My boy already doesn’t have much time for me.”

  
The cashier flips her hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips. She glances down at the Crown-issued Glaive card again. She doesn’t quite manage to hide her grimace. “ID?”

  
When Crowe turns away, he catches a glimpse of the sharp look in her eyes. He moves forward just a little. A little closer to her.

  
“Children don’t get sent to fight your wars, girl. Your King’s above that.” But she reaches into her pocket anyway.

  
Gladio puts a hand on her. “I got this.”

  
She cocks a brow at him.

  
He’s already drawn out his ID and Crownsguard card. Placing them onto the counter, he slides them forward. He notices the spark in the girl’s eyes. Notices her pleased smile as she rings up their items. He clenches his jaw.

  
“Know somewhere private we could go to? Or should we go to my place?” Crowe’s already grabbed the two bottles from the counter. They clang against each other. She heads straight for the door, not waiting for his reply.

  
Gladio watches her exit the convenient store, only turning when the cashier says, “Here are your cards, sir.” He grabs his cards and Crowe’s, muttering a quick thanks, and is out the door.

  
She’s just by the entrance, looking up at the night sky.

  
“I’m your boy?”

  
“Hold this, big guy.” She shoves a bottle at him.

  
He looks on as she pops open a bottle, trades it with the one in his hands, and does it again.

  
“This pear cider’s good,” she says. “Trust me.”

  
“Who says I don’t?”

  
She just takes a swig from her bottle.

  
He does likewise. “You can’t even taste the alcohol in this thing.”

  
“That’s why it’s good.” Her lips quirk. Just a little. “It’s better than beer. Or wine. Don’t tell the guys I said that.”

  
“Hey.”

  
Her eyes snap up to his.

  
“You wanted to go somewhere. . .private?”

  
“Nah. It’s just that the girl”—she jerks her head towards the shop—“was. . .” He thinks he sees her eyes harden. Just a flash of it. Crowe quirks her lips then. “She was batting her eyelashes at you.”

  
He pauses. Quickly smoothing out his frown, he throws an arm around her. “She wasn’t.”

  
“She was.”

  
“Wasn’t.”

  
“Was. Anyway. . .” She plucks his cap from his head and puts it on—forwards though. “Let’s get you home.”

  
He runs a quick hand over his hair.

  
She brushes his hair back, fingers running through it. “You look good.”

  
He purses his lips.

  
“Really, birthday boy.” She’s wearing a small smile.

  
He just shrugs.

  
“C’mon.” She grabs his arm.

  
They eventually finish their drinks and toss the bottles. Somehow, he ends up snatching his cap back and trying not to get caught by her.

  
“Oh, get back here, Gladio. People are going to think we’re actually drunk.”

  
He just laughs again.

  
He stops suddenly.

  
“Hey. A playground.” He looks at her. “Want to play?”

  
She purses her lips. “Well. . .I wouldn’t mind.”

  
“Then what’re you waiting for?” He grins, leaping over the hedge and making for the playground.

  
She huffs a laugh. She picks up her pace and joins him.

  
He hangs easily from the monkey bars. “I haven’t done this in ages.”

  
“Mm.” She stops at the swings across him, swinging one of its chains. After a moment, she sits on one.

  
“Which’s your favourite?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
He drops lightly onto his feet. “I used to like the slides best.”

  
She kicks off the ground, swinging slightly. “I don’t know. But I’ve always wanted to try this.”

  
He watches her for some time before walking over. He leans on the swing rail beside her. “Swings are great too.”

  
She’s swinging higher now, wind sweeping through her hair. “It’s like the rope Nyx and Lib used to like holding onto and swinging over the Galahd river.”

  
He regards her for a moment. “There weren’t playgrounds back there?”

  
“Not like this.” She gestures around them. “But similar, I guess.”

  
He watches her swing for a while more, hair fluttering in the wind, before he moves to the next one. Swaying on it, his feet don’t leave the ground. He turns to her when she eventually begins to slow down.

  
“Ah, I should stop.” She looks over at him.

  
“Why?”

  
“You probably didn’t plan to celebrate your coming-of-age with us by watching me try out swings.”

  
He pauses. “It’s nice.”

  
“Seriously, Gladio.”

  
He thinks again. “It’s nice to act like I’m not an adult, I guess.”

  
“We _just_ made you drink because you’re finally of age.”

  
He looks skyward, starting to sway on the swing again. “I’ve been sworn in as Crownsguard.”

  
“I was there.” She’s only swaying now too.

  
“It’s just. . .a lot of responsibilities suddenly, I guess. Expectations.”

  
She just watches him.

  
“I always knew—I mean, I’ve been preparing for this my whole life.”

  
“Yeah,” she says.

  
He says nothing for a while. “But I guess it’s just starting to sink in. The reality of it.”

  
Both of them had stopped swaying by then.

  
He exhales. “Sometimes. . .sometimes I wonder if. . .my life’s important,” he says. “I mean—being the Shield’s important. Just. . .if my life’s really my own.”

  
“You are.”

  
He looks over at her.

  
“Important. Regardless if you’re Shield,” she says. “Well, _especially_ when you’re not Shield. You’re. . .you.”

  
She holds his gaze for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

His boots pound on the marble floor, footfalls echoing in the hallway. He _has_ to reach her quickly. He’s already kept her waiting long enough as it is—if she’s still there.

  
He checks his phone. Still no reply from her. He takes a sharp left turn and stops abruptly, catching himself by the doorpost. His chest heaves as he takes in the dark locker room, only moonlight filtering in through the windows.

  
She’s on a bench. Knees drawn into her chest, leaning on her side against the wall. Clicking off her phone screen, she looks up at him. She’s blinking blearily. She must’ve fallen asleep.

  
She tucks some hair behind her ear. “Heard you running over, big guy,” she says quietly.

  
“Hey,” he breathes. “Sorry for making you wait.” He grimaces. “For three hours.”

  
She sets her feet down and stands up. She winces. He’s instantly at her side, a light hand under her elbow.

  
She huffs. “Ugh.” She taps her legs. “They’re asleep.”

  
He’s unsure if he should do something for her. He realises then he can smell her shampoo this close.

  
She shakes her legs out and sits back down, kneading them. “Sorry. Give me a moment.”

  
“Sure. No problem.” He settles down beside her. He doesn’t think anyone would catch him in the ladies’ locker room this late at night.

  
Silence settles onto them as he watches her. She stomps her feet a few times. Finally, she exhales, dropping back against the wall and turns to him.

  
She quirks her lips. “What’s that look for?”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
She waves him off. “It’s fine. Bet you’d something important to do.”

  
He pauses. Noct _had_ finally seem. . .better today. Gladio didn’t have the heart to tell Noct no when he’d insisted they—Iggy, himself and Noct—have a few hours of fun. Gladio just hadn’t expected staying back _that_ long.

  
Noct had finally seemed happy. Somewhat. And it’d been a while since he last saw the prince so much as try to smile.

  
She peers at him. “You had something important to do, right. . .?”

  
“Yeah.” He nods. It _was_ important. Noct’s important. “It was—”

  
“It’s fine. You don’t have to. . .”—she shrugs—“tell me everything.” She looks back at him. “Y’know?”

  
“Yeah.” Of course he knows. But he wants her to know he hadn’t meant to stand her up. Wants her to understand Noct seemed more important then, really needing the companionship just now—not that she isn’t important. “We could still. . .”

  
“Still go?” She huffs a laugh. “It’s almost ten thirty, Gladio.”

  
“I know. I. . .” He runs a hand through his hair.

  
“Hey.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “You have to shadow the prince starting early tomorrow, and I might get called out to the borders.”

  
“Might.” He knows it isn’t fair on her though. He sighs. “Crowe—I—”

  
“Need to get your rest.” She gives his shoulder a squeeze. “We need to. Besides, that food stall won’t run away, right?” She pokes him when he doesn’t answer. “We can always go next time.”

  
He meets her gaze.

  
They both know next time means. . .whenever he isn’t shadowing Noct—which isn’t an option now that he’s officially Noct’s Shield—and whenever she comes back from her next battle.

  
If she ever does.

* * *

  
He watches as Crowe opens her door.

  
Suddenly, something cold bumps into his hand. He looks down. Shadow’s burying her muzzle into it. He pats her head lightly.

  
Shadow then trots past him and slinks into Crowe’s house. Gladio looks up. Crowe’s lips are quirked.

  
“Outrightly asking for attention,” she says. “She likes you.”

  
“Like you?” He grins.

  
She just scoffs.

  
“I’m sure she likes you more,” he says.

  
She shrugs. “She doesn’t even like Lib until now.”

  
He laughs.

  
“Anyway, thanks for walking me home, Shield.” Her eyes twinkle. “I felt _so_ safe with you around.”

  
He huffs, feeling a tug at the corner of his lips. “Pretty sure you can handle anything yourself.” He adds, “Black Mage.”

  
She rolls her eyes. “But, really. Thanks for walking me home.” She says quietly, “That’s a first.”

  
He thinks he sees something in her eyes. He blinks. Nothing. Maybe it’s just him. “Anytime.” If only. “I can always do it again.”

  
“Right, Shield.” She pushes off the doorjamb. “Better hurry home. Or dad may worry.”

  
“Please. I’m eighteen.”

  
She gives him a look. “Just barely.”

  
“Anyway, I live in the Citadel now.”

  
She raises her brows. “Mm.”

  
“You can drop by now. After training.” He’s only joking. Somewhat.

  
“Don’t say that. I might just take you up on it,” she says. “Anyway, you better get going.”

  
He feels some of his energy leave him. “Yeah.” He makes no move to go.

  
She raises a brow. “Goodnight, Gladio.”

  
“G’night.” He finally moves to leave. “G’night, Crowe.”

  
“Text me when you get back home,” she calls out.

  
Without breaking his pace, he throws her a look over his shoulder and a thumbs up. He returns the wave of her hand.

  
 

  
They don’t meet again.


End file.
